A forming station for thermoforming trays into a film web is known from DE 197 345 13 A1. The forming station comprises a lifting mechanism for raising and lowering both the forming tool lower part disposed below the film web as well as the forming tool upper part disposed above the film web. The forming tool upper part is connected via a traverse system to the lifting mechanism. The forming tool lower part is driven directly by the lifting mechanism.
DE 10 2009 020 892 A1 discloses a tray sealer with a forming station for a top film to form the latter to become a lid prior to supplying it into a sealing station. The top film forming station is disposed above a product supply which transports to the sealing station the products being located in open trays.
A thermoforming packaging machine is known from DE 10 2009 015 343 A1 which has a top film forming station for forming a slip lid into a top film. This top film forming station as well is arranged as a complete assembly above or directly above the film transport plane.
A disadvantage of prior art is that the risk of fouling or contaminating the products, the top film, and the lower film is given, for example, due to mechanical abrasion, grease, or oil on the drive unit or on other moving parts of the lifting mechanism.